


That's What Friends Do

by awkwardv



Category: British Actor RPF, ben barnes - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol Withdrawal, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Caring, Embarrassment, F/M, Friendship, Hangover, Male-Female Friendship, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Possibly Unrequited Love, Sad, Swearing, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21501280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardv/pseuds/awkwardv
Summary: An unexpected ending of a party at Ben's.
Relationships: Ben Barnes & Reader, Ben Barnes/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	That's What Friends Do

_Yeeeeah, the last drink was unnecessary_. You can’t focus on his face, now he has 2 pairs of gorgeous eyes, he looks 10 times more handsome than usually, and it’s really overwhelming. But you’re not bad yourself: your white dress is doing its job - he's been smiling at you all night for a reason, and now you're the last guest to leave. You get off the couch-- your ankle rolls on the soft carpet - _damn these 5-inch heels_! - but Ben is there to catch you. His long muscular arms are wrapped around you, and he doesn’t mind your hands around his neck at all. You flash a sexy irresistible grin - he looks back at you with incredible intensity.  _ Sexual tension, that’s what this is _ , you giggle when you come up with the perfect line for the occasion; _ look, how awesome is this _ \- “Make l-lo-o-ve to me, Barnes.”

“Oh boy, here we go,” his arm goes around your back, another under the bend in your knees, as he picks you up with a grunt. The room starts spinning, but that’s because he’s carrying you, you realize. You lean your head onto Ben’s shoulder; he feels so good, so safe, so amazing, and he smells so nice… You inhale, a tip of the nose touching his beard, you stroke the back of his neck, fingers playing with soft hair... you smile and close your eyes happy.

—

A cool breeze touches your face, and you know the room is filled with sunshine without even opening your eyes. Morning in LA is your favorite time of day, although definitely not this one.

It’s useless to deny - you’ve dreamed about waking up in Ben’s bed before, but you never thought it would be like this. “Ohhh Goddd,” you moan, memory is slowly coming back to you, “Oh shiiittt.” Nausea takes you over in a big wave when you sit up, contemplating if you’ll be able to drink a thoughtfully left by the bed glass of water without puking right away. You lower your head, fighting the urge to lie down again, when you see your high heels standing neatly by the bed. You’re still clothed, and you don’t remember… Did Ben take off your shoes?!  _ Oh shit.  _ **_Ben._ ** Your heart clenches.  _ FUCK. _ Pounding headache is the least of your problems now, you bury your face in hands, praying to die. 

After washing your face 20 times and studying Ben’s modest skincare collection, you brush your teeth with a finger, while seriously considering to leave discreetly through the balcony, but you realize there’s no phone with you, and you left your purse with the keys to your apartment downstairs either.  _ Well, I guess I have no choice. _

Slowly moving down the stairs on your toes, you hope to avoid Ben, but as soon as you hear a coffee machine grinding fresh beans and TV mumbling something about crocodiles, you know it’s not an option. The flooring creaks treacherously under your foot, and there he is - tall and handsome, an old black wrinkled T-shirt outlining his toned lean frame.

“Good morning,” Ben gives you a tight nervous smile and runs fingers through wet hair slicking it back, before he hides hands in the pockets of grey shorts, shoulders going up and down. “You want cereal? Or I can fry eggs.”

“I… Um… I’m.. no, I just need my phone and…” you look around, trying to locate your things, and your gaze falls onto a crumpled blanket and a pillow on the couch.

“Oh, it’s here,” Ben grabs your phone from a countertop quickly, closing the distance between you in just two long strides, “I wanted to bring it to you upstairs, but it was buzzing all night, and… I didn’t want it to wake you, so…” You carefully take the phone by the corner, avoiding touching his fingers with yours.

“Thanks. I’ll… I’ll just call an uber and…” you close your mouth shut. Last thing you need right now is him smelling your hangover breath.

Ben rubs the back of his neck with freed hand, “You have nothing to be ashamed of, all right?”

“But–”

“–Hey, we’ve all been there,” he stops you with a smile, and crinkles around the eyes light up his whole face, “Remember you made me sing ‘I Wanna Dance with Somebody’ in karaoke?  **_That_ ** was embarrassing,”  _ that was hilarious _ \- you both laugh, and you see how relieved he is to hear you. “Ricky says he still has the video.”

“Naaah, he doesn’t. He never did, he just wants to have leverage on you,” Ben smiles again, and you look down; his eyes haven’t gotten any less gorgeous since last night.

“I won’t risk it,” he chuckles.

“Thank you, Ben. I mean it, thank you.”

“No worries,” he wraps you in a big hug and kisses you on the top of your head, “That’s what friends do, right?”

You return the hug, shutting your eyes, “Right.”


End file.
